The Fair
by TisJasonILove
Summary: Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, Ghostface, and Lidea all head to the fair. Short but funny, and rated K for VERY mild language. Enjoy!


**This is my first official authors note, and my first one-shot fanfiction! Sorry if it fails, but thank you for reading! If you do, that is….**

Characters: Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Ghostface, Jason Voorhees, and Lidea (Li-D) For little dearest.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fair

They were all eating breakfast while Lidea looked outside. She stepped out on to the balcony and breathed in the fresh summer air. She couldn't wait to go to the fair…

* * *

"Why do we have to go to the fair?" Ghostface whined in his screechy six-year-old voice.

"Because you owe me from my birthday" Lidea snapped. Jason groaned silently.

_Your birthday isn't until September, _Michael thought.

"Well then when it comes to September you don't have to do anything for me." Lidea replied.

"I wasn't going to anyways…" Freddy mumbled under his breath.

After that the car was silent for a little while as the tires rolled down the road. The van was speeding past tree after tree before reaching the parking lot of a bright, colorful, sunshiny fair. Lidea opened the door to the van and got out. Hesitantly, Michael got out, and eventually the rest of them made it to the concrete ground.

After buying their tickets, they all, unwillingly, walked into the fair. No one was looking at them and this was strange to Lidea. I guess the fact that a little girl walking around with four serial killers doesn't matter to people.

_I've never been to one of these, _Michael thought.

"Hmm well I can't imagine why. Maybe it's because you had no childhood?!" Freddy proclaimed. Michael just looked at his feet.

* * *

After an hour of getting dragged and forced around by Lidea, things got kind of boring.

They all sat at a picnic table. Lidea had a corndog, but the rest of them had pizza. When there was only one piece left, they all started arguing over it so Lidea decided to try something. She snuck off the bench and over to where Freddy was sitting. From Freddy's perspective, you could see Jason and Ghostface across the table. Ghostface was mad at Freddy and didn't notice that Lidea had crept up behind Freddy. Jason, however, noticed everything and seemed quite amused. Lidea looked to Freddy's head. All the while he was arguing, she lightly and gently grabbed hold of Freddy's hat. Jason smiled under his mask, this made Lidea smile. She carefully lifted the hat off of his head. As soon as it was off, she slammed it on her own head. Jason stopped smiling. Why would anyone want to wear his dirty old hat? Lidea on the other hand, hid behind a tree nearby. The wind blew and Freddy felt it on his head.

"Where did my fricken' hat go!?" Freddy yelled, but not loud enough for the children nearby to hear. Michael snapped out of what seemed to be a daydream.

_I don't have it! _Michael thought.

_Yeah me neither. _Jason said in an innocent way. Freddy glared at Ghostface.

"Hey, where's Lidea?" He said nervously, not wanting Freddy to stab him. Michael looked around frantically.

_It's ok, I know where she is Mike. _They all looked at Jason.

_Where? _Michael thought in a sly tone. Jason glanced over to the tree Lidea was behind for just a second. Freddy and Michael saw this, but Ghostface was still clueless.

_Don't you remember what happened last time Lidea was hiding from you, Freddy? _Jason asked. Freddy smiled and laughed, "Yeah". Ghostface was slightly laughing, too. Lidea came out from behind the tree, having heard their conversation. She was gripping Freddy's hat, tightly.

"Looking good" Freddy said with his sly smile as Lidea approached him.

Freddy reached for his hat, but Lidea dodged it. He grabbed at it again, but Lidea kept avoiding his hand.

"Give it!" Freddy yelled. Lidea already knew what was coming. She LOVED being chased. She loved the feeling of running away from someone chasing HER. Why was this? It was because she loved the attention. Freddy stood up, towering over her, and Lidea started to run. Gripping the hat, Lidea ran all over the fair, with Freddy not-so close behind her. She kept running by the picnic table so that they could see her still running away.

Freddy had caught up to her eventually so she moved to the side and let him run right past her.

"You look better with your hat on." She said, defeated.

"That's why I wear one" Freddy said grumpily.

* * *

In the end they all went home and argued some more...

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**

**-S.J.**


End file.
